Justin Kick
}} |- style="background:#000000" | Username: | }Soldier |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Human |- style="background:#000000" | Gender: | }Nonbinary (They) |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }34 |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | }December 12, 2156 |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | }Retired N7 |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | }Citadel, Presiduium Commons |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }In a Relationship |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Brown |- style="background:#000000" | Hair Color: | }Dark Brown |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }5'5" |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Muscluar |- style="background:#000000" | Character Status: | }Still limps a lil. |} Justin, as "Soldier" on the forums, was a N7 soldier until relieved from duty after the Reaper War. They had numerous injuries, leaving the soldier unable to continue service Because of that, they've been pretty bored with nothing to do, thus joining the forum. Appearance Justin is very nonbinary, but has a high opinion on fashion. They don't care what gender it associate with, if it looks good, they're wearing it. They could almost be mistaken for an androgynous model if it weren't for how built they were - clearly soldier material. It leaves people kind of confused sometimesg (a high fashion soldier? Nah, no way). They sport a neatly kept undercut with the top grown out enough to curl and style. They tend to spend a lot of good time dedicated to that cut, carrying that out since they were a soldier. It just kinda stuck. Much like Roel, Justin has a renegade star on the left side of their neck, nearly the exact same to that of Roel's, however, in words around it there's written: "Hell is empty and all the devils are here." These tattoos exsisted long before the two had met each other. Justin has a numerous amount of faded scars, but the most visible ones include a nasty looking scar on their knee that leaves them with a slight limp (even throughout their career) as well as a teared looking scar on wrist, presumably from ripping IVs out of the veins so much. It still aches and bruises easy. (Face claim: Agathe Mougin ) (Voice claim: Sandra Szabo ) Biography Justin was one out of ten children to their parents. Needless to say, they kind of had a chaotic childhood. Justin was a middle child, but at a young age they began causing a lot more trouble then really necessary. The family lived in a very small house with not too great conditions. Justin felt a heavy need to rebel and grow up way before they intended. When they were only nine they took up a nasty habit of smoking just to piss their parents off, and around that time they began to start fights with other kids, including their siblings. It became harder and harder to tell who or where bruises came from. Things got even worse as time went on - Justin started doing far worse things almost borderline illegal and her family got more and more fed up with it - and eventually at the age of 18 they enlisted in the Alliance Navy to get away from their disgusting, abusive family. After this, they cut all contact, chopped off all their hair, and took up a new name to try and wash the filth of their childhood off their skin. Justin entered the N7 program in their mid-twenties after surviving a suicide mission in which only them and their commander survived in. Though not a commander, they raised in rank, nearly dropped out several times, and eventually pushed through the end to avoid having to go back to the disgusting little house they used to be a part of. Eventually Justin was a part of an N7-human-only squad and crew. During a mission, however, Justin took a pretty rough slug to the knee, snapping their ACL and taking them out of service to heal. During this time, Justin met Roel when a krogan on his squad basically dumped his drink on Justin's lap. Once they began to get to know each other, Justin began to hop out of their squad to join Roel's, then back in when an important mission came up. Their commander didn't seem to mind. At the end of the Reaper Wars, Justin tagged along with Roel's squad on a pretty rough mission. They barely made it out alive, and once they were finally out of bed they were declared relieved of duty due to excessive injury. Since then, they've lived with Roel in his apartment. Relations * Roel Abbett - Roel is Justin's boyfriend they're currently living with. They met suring a shore leave while Justin was recovering from a knee injury when Roel's krogan squad member practically threw a table and spilled a drink right into Justin's lap. Talk about first impressions. Eventually the two got closer and closer and Justin would occasionally swap squads to be with Roel, and from their branched what they have going on today. They ended up on their last mission as N7 soldiers together, and ended up being relived of duty at the same time. Trivia * Justin hates doctors. They're terrified of needles. * Justin still works out as if they were a soldier. It helps fill the void of no longer being out on the field. * Even though they walked with a limp, Justin continued to serve as an N7 soldier until finally they were cracked down on with numerous other injuries. They had a field day explaining how they still managed to make it so far with a permanent injury. * Justin did have an abusive childhood, but usually refuses to answer anything about it. * They don't rememeber any of their siblings names, nor their parents names, that's how little their family mattered to them. Category:Humans Category:Defunct Characters